Is that alright with you?
by Going Rogue
Summary: It had been years since the beautiful blonde had seen the love of her life…and there he was…with her. Her of all people... Didn't he know how much that hurt?


**Is that alright with you?**

Song: 9 Crimes - Damian Rice

Category: TVD x Glee

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Paring: Stefan/Quinn; mentions Kluinn, and Klaroline. Focus is mostly Quinn though.

Summary: It had been years since the beautiful blonde had seen the love of her life…and there he was…with her. Her of all people... Didn't he know how much that hurt?

* * *

><p><strong>{it's the wrong time…there's somebody new, it's a small crime, and I've got no excuse.}<strong>

The Streets of Paris were always crowded this time of year. The winter snow fell around the young blonde Vampire as she walked them with the taller man at her side. Quinn Fabray was a vampire…she had been since the night of the ball. All of those years ago…

The memories of that night stabbed at her unbeating heart every so often. She had watched in the background as Klaus danced with Caroline. She had pushed her hurt away and had ventured outside to find the starving Stefan. He had tried to control himself and she knew that now but when he saw her like that…crying. He couldn't help it.

He drained her. Because of Rebekah's blood in her system though, she came back. Rebekah had made her drink from her the day of the ball...just in case. She didn't want to lose her friend. Quinn's corpse had been tossed on the ground like she was garbage. Then she felt like she was, her pretty blue dress torn, her hair a mess, her relationship with Klaus...gone. She had ran.

And ran

_And ran_

Until she wasn't even in Mystic Falls anymore, no one had seen her since then. A hundred years had passed by since she had seen anyone she knew. She knew a few vampires and would hang out with them on occasion but Quinn never stayed in one place too long. If Klaus had been looking for her…he would have found her.

Five years ago though, Stefan found her. By complete accident too, she was visiting her mother's grave and the grave people had made up for herself, when Stefan just appeared behind her. She had started to run but he was older and tackled her to the ground. She finally sighed and caught up with the other vampire sharing stories of their lives practically.

Since then they had stayed together. It wasn't particularly romantic but he was always there for her when she needed him, and if they did sleep together it was out of loneliness. Now they were in Paris together. The beautiful blonde was dragging him into the museum while his face held the same expression it always did when she made him do things that he didn't want to do.

She was studying a painting as Stefan stood close to her his arm wrapped around her shoulders softly. The painting was beautiful, a blonde girl in a pale blue dress; her eyes were the most interesting part though…hazel with flecks of green…she just looked so sad. The title card was next to it said, "My Little Bird." – Donated. It was Quinn in the painting…and she knew exactly who painted it. Klaus…

She was getting ready to move on to another painting in the exhibit when she saw them.

It had been years since the beautiful blonde had seen the love of her life…and there he was…with her. Her of all people... Didn't he know how much that hurt?

Stefan's hand was on her arm softly to pull her away before Klaus and Caroline spotted them, but it was too late. Klaus' eyes met Quinn's and a flash of recognition lay in Caroline's eyes. They had seen her…she had to run again.

She casted a pained look in Stefan's direction before she took off running no longer caring who saw her running at vampire speed.

She ended up back at her and Stefan's apartment and quickly entered closing the door behind her tightly. Her back fell against it as she slid to the floor sobbing softly.

All those feelings for Klaus came rushing back the moment she saw him there. There in Paris with Caroline. He didn't even know she existed sure but…she didn't want him to move on…was that selfish?

_You bet it was._ But it was how she felt.

On the other side of the door Klaus pressed his hand against the wood hearing her sobbing on the other side. He couldn't do anything for her. If she ran from him…she didn't want to be with him did she? He knelt by the door just listening to her cry.

Quinn didn't keep track of how long she was sitting on the floor by herself until she saw Stefan coming through the open window. Stefan was by her side in a moment and pulled her to his chest tightly. "It's okay…if you want to run…we can." He whispered in her ear, gathering her up in his arms and taking her to their bed.

Quinn brokenly sobbed and nodded quickly in his arms. "Rome…let's go there…please…" Stefan's lips and a nod of confirmation against her head was all she felt before she fell into a fitful sleep in his arms.

The next morning she awoke to Stefan packing all of their things. The apartment was pretty much empty by noon.

Quinn had only gone back in there for one thing, when she saw the note on the bed.

Klaus' scrawl was instantly recognizable to her eyes.

_Quinn,_

_I was so sure I had lost you forever the night of the ball. You disappeared from my life and I did my best to move on. Everyone said it would have been what you wanted. But I know you. I know you better than anyone else knows you. You wouldn't have wanted me to move on._

_I know this makes up for nothing. The past one hundred years have taught me a few things though…as I'm sure they have you._

_Know this though. None of my feelings have changed; I am here…whenever you decided to return to me._

_Always and forever,_

_Klaus_

Quinn had almost broken down there again but she didn't. She held the note to her heart softly and placed it in her pocket before pulling the plane ticket out of her wallet and picking up her duffle bag again.

One day…maybe, but for now…she had Stefan…at the airport Stefan pressed his lips to the shell of her ear as they boarded the plane for Rome.

"I thought you might leave me…"

Quinn looked at him seriously, before shaking her head quickly. "No…I won't." Stefan's lips found hers quickly before they took their seats.

They were on their way.


End file.
